Hidden affection
by Riniuchiha
Summary: She only loves me when nobody's looking but I don't mind thats just the way I like it. Mostly Sasuke x Sakura but other pairings like naruxhina Rating might go up
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto)

"Name? Uchiha Sasuke. Hmm… date of birth N/A."

"You had to have been born some time , ass." My wife Sakura told me as we were sitting in the marriage counseling office filling out applications of some kind.

"What I like about my wife/husband? Having a hard time trying to find out what I like about her . What don't I like about her? The list of what I do like about her would be a lot shorter." I responded to the questions on the paper out loud. Which did not end up being as smart as I thought because all it earned me was a smack upside the head. I bet your wondering how it got to this well let's go back to where it started.

(insert flashback wiggles here)

"Where the hell am I?" Uchiha Sasuke asked himself out loud as her looked around the hospital room.

"Oh don't tell me." He began but only to be interrupted by Naruto bursting through threw the door while yelling at the nurses.

"Like hell you're going to stop me from seeing him I didn't drag his ass over here for me to not see him." He continued to yell at them while standing in the doorway not facing Sasuke.

" Naruto."

" Sasuke! Oh did I wake you cause Sakura told me to use my indoor voice and I've been trying hard to so I hope you were awake already otherwise Sakura will kick my ass." Naruto said but just as Sasuke opened his mouth to speak Sakura entered the room. She was wearing a medical uniform and had a box of candy in her hand.

"Naruto." She whispered a scream "what did I say about keeping your voice do- . Oh never mind you already woke him! What did I tell you look now he's awake and probably in a pissy mood." She started to yell

"But! He's always in a pissy mood. He whined.

"I was already awake. So the both of you shut up I have a headache."

" See I told you."

_SMACK _

"Shut up Naruto!" she scolded him. "How are you feeling Sasuke because when we found you, you were nearly dead. And you've been knocked out for a week. I can't believe you took down Itachi and Orochimaru in like two weeks flat."

"Other than the headache I'm fine. He stated. " I don't like sweets." He told Sakura making a referance towards the box of chocolate in her hands.

"What? Oh this isn't for you, one of the guys who work with me here in the hospital gave this to me because valentines day is a few days from now and I won't be in the hospital for a while after today." She explained smirking in a strange way and Naruto couldn't help but snicker.

This made Sasuke peeved for three reasons the first one being that he felt really stupid for assuming it was for him. The second is some weird guy would be giving it to her. The last reason was that he cared at all. Though the last bothered him the most. He liked Sakura a lot hell maybe even loved her but for him as far as in love goes he most certainly was and can not be in love with Sakura.

"I see. When can I get out of here?" he quickly changed the subject and ignored Naruto's snickering.

"In a day or two you know we need to preform the usual tests and stuff before we let you out we need to do x-rays, take blood , set up your trial to see if we're going to let you live." Sakura explained in an as a matter of fact way.

Sasuke never got a chance to say anything because a nurse followed by Tsunade entered the room.

"THAT'S THE ONE!" the nurse yelled.

"How did I know it was you Naruto?" Tsunade said. "You have to leave now Naruto I have to talk to Sasuke. And Sakura get back to work you don't get paid to flirt.

End chapter for now

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - --

(A/n: If you read this pleez review even if it's just to say hi I want to see if this even got looked at nobody ever reviews so I guess I'm a sucky writer * goes off and cries * )


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto)

"So tell me what happened what did Tsunade say the other day are you a free man? Cause if you are then we have to get Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei for ramen to celebrate!" Uzamaki Naruto said in his rather loud voice. Sasuke and Naruto were walking from the hospital.

"Would we be talking right now if I were sentenced to death?" the remaining Uchiha said.

"Well what happened you still didn't tell me. Did she yell at you? Give you probation? Call you ugly? Come on tell me!"

"Well actually" the uchiha thought back to their conversation.

(Flash back)

"_Uchiha Sasuke you left the village when you were twelve years old that makes you a traitor to this village what reason do we have not to sentence you death." The fifth Hokage said. _

"_I left to kill my brother I'm sure you found out that I succeeded I also killed Orochimaru." The uchiha offered. _

"_How was the feel of killing him it must have been…awesome! Umm I mean yes we know there's only one question I have to ask you before I make my decision." _

"_What do you want to know?"_

"_Are you sorry?"_

"_Am I sorry?" Sasuke asked his voice having a little more emotion than usual. _

"_Yes are you sorry you left to go train with that gay jerk and make us worry." _

"_Umm." everything in his body told him to say no you know how that annoying uchiha pride is but instead he said. "Yes?"_

"_Ok!" she said clapping her hands together. " That's good enough for me you can leave when you are healthy enough," she headed towards the door to leave but not before saying "Oh and Uchiha you owe me big time!" _

(End flash back)

"It was easer than you might think I just have to behave is all" Sasuke told Naruto.

"Oh well than lets go to Ichiraku to celebrate!"

"Not interested Dobe. I have other more important things to do."

"Bah like what! Sit and sulk in a dark room and cry to a song about suicide?"

"How about trying to find an apartment. Do you think my old one is still available after a few years?" the dark haired boy said in his monotonous voice.

"Why not just stay at the Uchiha manor? The blonde asked earning him the all to famous Uchiha glare.

"Oh I forgot."

"You can stay with me." Naruto offered giving a cheesy smile knowing that the Uchiha would just downright refuse.

"Or me" both boys turned to see Sakura was right behind them with Tenten.

"I won't be a problem my parents left me this house when they died so there's plenty of room so I won't get into you personal life or any thing I have Three bedrooms." Both boys looked at each other.

"...When did you even get here?... and Sasuke can't stay with you! You're a …girl!" Naruto said stupidly.

"Well you are standing right outside my door that's how I got here. And why the hell can't he stay here he could be on the other side of the hall!" Sakura argued.

"You can both stop arguing because I'm not staying with either of you of you. Naruto you're an ass hole and Sakura you _are_ a girl and an annoying one at that. So I don't want to stay with either of you." The Uchiha said. But all he got was a dumb look from the both of them.

"You actually said three whole sentences!" both Naruto and Sakura said.

"Shikamaru and I are looking for another roommate." All three of them turned to Tenten who until just now was forgotten. "we both stay in a apartment with three bed rooms and we need another roommate you interested?"

"You and Shikamaru stay in a apartment together? Alone?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Shika-kun and I are always paired up on missions so we decided to live to together but, it's totally platonic so don't go thinking things Naruto." the brunette told him.

"I'll do it only till I find something better." Everyone turned to the Uchiha who suddenly spoke.

"Great! I'll go talk to Shika-kun umm…meet me you here at Sakura-chan's house in two hours okay." She said while running off.

"Why am I already regretting it?" Sasuke said to himself and started to walk off. "I have things to do."

"God he hasn't changed." Sakura sighed sadly.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan he'll come around he just is so used to being cold he doesn't know how to be social." Naruto said in one of those rare smart moments.

"I know thanks Naruto."

_"Those two are going to be the death of me but unfortunately they're my friends uchiha" _Sasuke thought to him self while walking to pick up some clothes from the Uchiha manor.

(Meanwhile in elsewhere land)

"Are you sure he lives here lollypop?" a mysterious person asked.

"Of coarse I'm sure why wouldn't he live at his clan's manor. And I told you to stop calling me lollypop Jaki-moron!"

"Oh! So now I'm an imp! So you can call me names! How much longer do you think we have to wait?"

"Don't worry about it he'll be here soon enough and then we'll get him!"

"Sounds good to me I can't wait to get this over with."

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(A/n: Well here's chapter ohh I wonder who those to mysterious people were. Any way I hope you liked it. Thanks those people who reviewed! It made me really happy! Oh please continue to review bye.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto)

Our chapter begins with a certain Uchiha standing in front of the gates of Manor that he abandoned a few years back.

_"Well this is something I can't believe still don't want to be near this place. Why can't I walk in? I feel like a child. Pathetic." _Uchiha Sasuke thought to himself.

"Well…here goes nothing," he pushed threw slowly the creaking of the gate was equivalent to scraping a chalkboard in Sasuke 's mind. He continued on down the deserted path that lead to his old home and threw the unkept garden till he heard hushed voices in the distance voices he knew all too well he noticed as he headed toward them.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Oh! Sasuke we were looking for you disappeared after you went to go kill your brother so lolly- I mean Karin tracked you chi and found you here." One of the mist village's own missing-nin Suigetsu told the Uchiha.

"It was no problem finding you Sasuke I can always sense your chakura a mile away." Karin told Sasuke in a flirtatious tone.

"Umm thank you Karin?" Sasuke told/asked her. He walked pass her and headed through the door leading to his old bedroom.

"So why havent you left this crappy village yet? Do they have a tracking devise on you?" Suigetsu asked while he and Karin followed.

"No I want to stay now that my brother's dead. Its time I start a family."

"Aww he wants to start a family with wee little Sasukes all running around, your such a Konoha shinobi!" Suigetsu said.

_Smack!_

"Shut up jaki-baka! I think it's romantic Sasuke –Kun" Karin said taking off her glasses in and getting into the sexiest pose she could. "Do you have anyone particular in mind?"

Sasuke actually smiled, well does a slight twitch of the corners of his mouth count? "Well actually there is someone I have in mind."

"Wait! If you stay what are we supposed to do?" Suigetsu interrupted.

"Never mind that who is this special girl? It is a girl right? Does this girl have pink hair?" Karin winked.

"You two can figure it out on your own. I don't care what you do you're no longer useful to me. Whatever you want to do now is your own decision." The lone Uchiha said ignoring Karin's question momentarily. "And yes they do have pink hair"

Karin nearly fainted "Sasuke this whole- you-" Sasuke just headed into his room shutting the door behind him not caring about what she had to say. This left Karin facing a door for a few seconds smiling.

"What are you so happy about? Do you really think he was talking about you god your such a dumb ass!" The mist shinobi said storming off.

"What the hell is he so pissed about?" Karin asked no one in particular.

-

(Two hours later)

Sasuke found a few things in his old house that should last him a few weeks but if he wanted to survive he would need to start getting missions and soon. The whole time he was searching Karin and Suigetsu had no problem making them selves comfortable in his old house all the while arguing, till he proceeded to kick them out telling them that they could stay in any house other than the one they were in. But amazingly after all that he found himself standing in front Sakura's door. Just before he knocked Sakura opened the door.

"Sasuke–kun! You're here but Tenten is not here inside!" she said in one whole blob of speech as She led Sasuke in by the hand.

"Sakura I have to tell you something." Sasuke said seriously.

"Yes what is it Sasuke –Kun?"

"Do you want…do you want-"

"Hi guys I'm here!" Tenten interrupted dam Sasuke was starting to dislike her a lot.

- - - -

(A/n: I have been so busy as of late. And I know what I want to do but I don't know how to put it down but I'll get it done. Sorry it's soo short. Please review nobody's reviewing and I know some people are reading. Please please review!

P.s. incase you didn't pick it up before Karin thought Sasuke was talking about her.


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto)

"I'm glad you asked me to come with you Sasuke–Kun," I told Sasuke as we walked in to the eye doctor's office.

"Hn" was his response

"So are you going to need glasses?" I asked. He went to get his eyes checked yesterday and they told him to come back today. I secretly think he is scared to find out what they have to say.

"I don't know Sakura just shut up and stop being so troublesome." He told me but I couldn't help but laugh inwardly,only living with Shikamaru for a month already has him in the habit saying troublesome.

"Uchiha Sasuke we have the results. If you would please come with me into the my office." The eye doctor addressed Sasuke and he looked towards me crazy but he looked a little scared for a quick second.

"Your girlfriend can come too." I just know I must have blushed.

"We're not- I'm not his- " I was trying to explain that to the doctor that we were just friends but before I could Sasuke just grabbed my hand and pulled me with him into the doctor's office and didn't let go as we sat down. I almost passed out his hands were warm and unusually soft for a shinobi except for the tips of his fingers that were ruff.

"Well the truth is Uchiha-san, you need glasses. The sharingan is too hard on your eyes and they are making your vision a bit blurred. I would only use it when it's absolutely necessary." The doctor said. Is it me or did his grip on my hand get suddenly tighter?

"I going to subscribe glasses for you to wear if you want keep your vision you must wear them. That is unless you want to be blind around the time your twenty-five." The doctor told Sasuke. Now I know you'll think I'm horrible for doing so but I just busted into laughter.

"Sasuke wearing glasses! That's hilarious" I got up and left the room I had the feeling that Sasuke was going to hurt me. And boy was I right he followed me right out and lunged towards me and had me by my neck against the wall. God I wish for the days back when he and Naruto treated me gently because I was weak. Dam my super strength.

-

"I'm sorry I laughed." I told him as we were walking towards the apartment he shared with Tenten and Shikamaru.

"It's ok thanks for helping me stop the bleeding." He said pulling an ice pack off his nose. Our little conflict ended when I punched him square in the face.

"So when are you going to put the glasses on?" I asked as stepped into the apartment. I noticed that we were the only people there.

"Never" was his only response as he sat down on the couch I quickly copied his action.

"Oh come on you heard him he said you'll be blind by twenty-five if you don't. Besides they look great on you!" I encouraged him. They really didn't look that bad at all I helped him pick them out after our quarrel.

"Sakura shut up." He said and got up and headed towards the kitchen.

I grabbed the case out of his bag. "I've been meaning to ask you something important Sakura." He said as he sat back down next to me on the couch and placed two cups of water down on the table for both of us.

"At least wear them for a day and if you don't like it then you can go blind." I said ignoring what he said.

"I said no" God He's stubborn! If he wasn't going to put them on willingly I decided I would just have to help him! I pulled them out of the case and before he could react tackled him down and persisted to put them on while he struggled against me. It was going well on my part, I had him! Till he made us roll off the couch and then he was on top of me in a compromising position.

"As I was saying I have something to ask you." He said calmly not making a move to get off of me.

"La la la" I sang covering my ears. "I don't listen to people who don't put their glasses on when they're supposed to" I said being silly.

"Sakura" he said in his warning tone. But I persisted. "Did I hear some thing oh no must have been the wind 'cause there's no one else here and- mmph" I was cut off by a small throw pillow being pushed against my face.

"Shut up I'm trying to ask you to marry me." He said in an angry tone but didn't yell that's one thing Sasuke never does.

So here I am in a weird position on the floor under Sasuke with a pillow to my face getting a proposal from the boy I loved since I was little. Just then Shikamaru and Tenten walked in to see all of this and all I can say is…

"Will you wear your glasses if I say yes?"

**End chapter **

(A/n: Hehe Sasuke has to wear glasses now haha mister tuff guy wearing glasses lol. Anyway I hoped you liked the chapter PLEASE REVIEW!! I fell sad I don't know if you like the story. Oh and if you want to see the pic of him in glasses here's the link remember to remove the spaces so it will work ....

http:// .com /albums / x266 /xCrimson Petalsx /Naruto /1167964087_


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: I own nothing)

Uzamaki Naruto that's me and guess where I am right now! Well if you said in front of Hinata Hyuuga's door than you were right! My only problem is I have no idea why I'm here it's just something that randomly popped into my head this morning when I woke up I thought "hey I should see Hinata today!" So I guess I should knock now huh? Ok here goes nothing!

"Umm hey is Hinata here?" I asked Neji who happened to open the door.

"What do you want with my cousin?" he asked me in a tone that made me want to leave. He can be intimidating!

"Umm…Sakura wants me to get her for the wedding stuff!" I said I think a little too loudly I notice I do that under pressure especially since I was lying.

"She's in the garden around back." He said pointing to a fence at the side if the house before heading back inside.

I headed toward the gate …

--

"He loves me, he loves me not" Hinata said while pulling the petals off a flower she was holding she was sitting on a swing set by the garden maze.

"Aren't you a little old for that Hinata-san" Hanabi, Hinata's little sister who also happened to be in the garden asked.

"I don't have to grow up so soon I'm only sixteen you shouldn't be in a rush either." Hinata replied.

"You are a shinobi Hinata-san you were suppose to grow up the day you excepted the position, besides legally you're an adult when you become a shinobi." Hanabi retorted.

Hinata sighed to herself thinking about how ironic it was that she was in her little sister's shadow. She was only nine and a half and she already was a full-fledged genin and according to her father "more skilled" than her too. Just when she was about to go inside the house a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Hinata I came to see you!" Naruto the love of her life exclaimed.

"N-Naruto y-you came to see me?" Hinata stuttered as par usual.

"Yeah I don't know why but I just woke up this morning and you just happened to pop into- hey who are you?" Naruto addressed Hanabi not noticing her before.

"My name is Hyuuga Hanabi and judging by your rude behavior and the fact my sister is stuttering I'm going to go out on a limb and assume your Naruto–san" The younger Hyuuga stated while walking towards the back door to go inside.

"S-she is my l-little sister I'm sorry she can be harsh at times"

"It's ok datte-bayo." Naruto reassured Hinata. "Nice meeting you" he yelled to the little girl. She paused and smiled to her self before entering the house.

----

"So you looked a little down when I first saw you today Hinata-chan" I said breaking my chopsticks apart. I had asked Hinata to come with me to Ichiraku for some ramen and to catch up a little and she agreed well…at least after she fainted. I worry about her sometimes I think she might have a medical problem.

"Oh t-that i-it was nothing I-I was just in deep thought!" she said raising her voice a little so she sounded like a mouse.

"Oh, ok whatever you say Hinata-chan" Good I'm glad there's nothing wrong with her.

"U-umm…i-is t-there a-anything you wanted to talk about in particular?" she asked me she looked kind of cute.

"Well actually now that you mention it I've been feeling a little depressed lately" Wait where is this coming from?

"Oh really d-do you want to talk about it?"

"Well ok if you don't mind. I think I'm sad that Sakura and Sasuke are getting married and I'm not sure why." I said.

"W-well maybe"

"You know what I think it's just cause I'm sad because they're to busy with the wedding." I continued not giving her a chance to really talk I get that way when I think.

"W-well-'

"That's it I got it! Hinata-chan you're a genius! I'm sad that they're getting married because I'm afraid they wont have time for me anymore! Wow your such a great help!" I said hugging her but I think I might have been too loud or holding her too tight because she passed out again.

--

_Knock Knock_

So I'm standing here in front of Hinata's house with her passed out in my arms waiting for some one to come get her and I cant help but feel like I've come full circle.

"Hey Neji" I said giving him the biggest smile I could I mean what else could I do I'm holding his passed out cousin and it's dark outside. I didn't think about how wrong this looks until now. He gave me a look.

"What are your intentions?" he asked me crossing his arms.

"M-my intentions?" I asked. Who's stuttering now?

"Yes what are your intentions with my cousin? Do you plan on marrying her?" He asked me.

"MARRY?" I yelled almost dropping Hinata. What? I forgot she was in my arms.

"Yes marry. You bring her back in this condition and you are trying to tell me you have no intension of marrying her?" he said in his boring voice.

"What I just-" I started but was cut off by Hinata's little sister who just came to the doorway.

"Neji-san my father would like a word with you." She said paying me no attention she walked off.

"Just give me her" he looked me up and down "you and I will have to talk later" Neji said grabbing Hinata.

"Umm ok…?" I started to walk off when I remembered something "Oh Neji! Can you ask Hinata if she'll be my date for the wedding?" He nodded before shutting the door. Where did that come from?

(A/n: well there you have it chapter 5 gosh I've rewritten this so many times! Well any way pleez review!)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Own nothing except the clothing on my back

(Ino's POV)

"What in the world is taking him soo long?" I asked no one in particular. I'm standing in front Shikamaru's apartment waiting for him he was suppose to come with me so we can pick up a suit for him to wear for Sakura's wedding because I can't trust him to dress on his own because knowing him he'll come in his shinobi attire. But he's taking forever!

"He'll be out in a minute." Tenten told me from a window.

"I'm counting," I told her and she withdrew her head quickly from the window. I can't say I understand that girl half the time that's probably why we don't talk much except for the occasional times where Sakura plans a get together and we're left alone for a second.

"Okay I'm here." Shikamaru said walking out of the house in his usual bored tone except you could sense the fact that he was annoyed.

"So lets get going you lazy…" I paused for a second to study his pants. " Shikamaru" I said in a teasing tone "those are some nice pants you have on" I couldn't help but snicker.

"Do they come in my size?" I said while pointing to them.

"What are you talking abo… OH GOD!" He said realizing that in his rush to get outside he threw on Tenten's purple sweat pants. After that I couldn't contain my self and soon I was on the floor panting from laughing so hard while he rushed inside to change. This was going to be an interesting day.

(Meanwhile at the Uchiha manor)

" I'm going to be a crazy cat lady" Karin said to no one in particular lying on the couch. She was petting a kitten Suigetsu found. He named it Fuzzybutt.

"Do you love me Fuzzybutt?" Karin asked but the kitten just ran off to the kitchen.

"Hey what do you look so down about?" Suigetsu asked walking out off the kitchen he with said kitten in hand.

"Oh, your back" was all she said without even looking towards him. He had gone into town earlier to pick up some food.

"Ok then…I picked up the ten foot licorice you asked for," He said trying to get her to talk. Normally he would just say something insulting to her to get her to talk to him but something told him now was not the right time.

"Thanks" was all she said in a blank tone grabbing it from his hand and walking into the bathroom with it.

"What are you going in there with that for?" he said following her into the bathroom. He watched her throw the licorice over the shower curtain rod and then make a knot in the shape of a noose. It took him a second to realize what she was doing before he said something. "What are you doing? Because if it's trying to kill your self it certainly is a creative way to do it," He said leaning against the wall nonchalantly. She "Thanks I saw it in a movie" she stated in a bored tone as she climbed onto the ledge of the bathtub.

"You know I don't think the candy will hold your fat ass."

"Oh well if it breaks then I'll crack my head on the floor" She retorted.

"You know it's just Sasuke he's not that great, I saw him picking his nose once." The shark toothed boy said in attempt to talk her out of it.

"He was the only person I'll ever love."

"You said the same thing about Kabuto when you were 12 and then Kimimaru when you turned 14 "

"You can't talk me out of it Suigetsu so just forget it!" Karin yelled. "Alright whatever you say Lollypop, I just can just imagine Sasuke's reaction when I tell him how you died." He said shaking his head. "Boy are you going to look dumb. I'll be in the kitchen making a penut butter sandwich if you change your mind" Suigetsu said and headed into the kitchen.

He began to make two sandwiches when the kitchen door opened behind him. "Oh hey Karin what brings you here?" he said turning towards said girl handing her a sandwich. "Just shut up!"

"Why do you care…" she paused to take a bite of the sandwich. "If I live anyway?"

"Personally I need someone to help pay for the food in the house. You know since we're not allowed to go on missions and all. I mean I have this job at a ramen shop that pays minimum wage" He said matter of factly. "…although that blonde boy does leave good tips." The ex-Mist Nin explained but more to himself this time.

"Oh, that all" Karin asked her gaze moved toward the ground.

"Pretty much what were you excepting? For me to proclaim my secret undying love for you because you've definitely got another thing coming."

"NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR IMP LOVE SUIGETSU!!" Karin yelled as she pushed him against the wall so hard he hit his head and slumped to the floor. "Ouch…" the boy said faintly and Karin went to help him in a panic "You know I was joking with you Karin I actually…" he didn't finish because Karin interrupted "Your bleeding!"

(With Shikamaru and Ino)

"Would you just pick one already!" Shikamaru hollered now losing his patience with the blonde they had been looking threw every clothing store in Konohagakure for hours already because Ino claimed that none of the suits "spoke" to her.

"Just hold a second I found the perfect one!" A muffled voice called from a clothes rack.

"I honestly don't know how this could take so long I mean THEY ALL LOOK THE SAME FOR GOD'S SAKE! He told the Yamanaka. "Sometimes I wish all you girls can be un-troublesome like Tenten she's…" he started but stopped himself when Ino's head suddenly popped out of the clothes rack with a knowing look.

"Wait don't stop now lover boy, you were saying," She said with a huge smile. She moved closer still holding the suit.

"No never mind it wasn't important let's just get the stupid suit and go," Shikamaru said heading toward the cash register in a surprising rush for a lazy guy. "No no no you say for the first time on earth that a girl is not troublesome and except me to drop the subject! No way! You must like-No! You LOVE Tenten don't you!?" Ino began to rant. "I should have known the longing looks you gave, all the times you blew me and Choji off for her, the fact you have an attitude when ever Neji's here- Oh wait Neji she likes Neji I don't see why though…" She paused for a second.

"Are you fin-…" Nara started but was cut off by the girls sudden out burst " I'll help you!" The Yamanaka said throwing some money on the counter while grabbing the suit and pulling Shika out of the store, "You'll be my date to Sakura's wedding and then Tenten will see us get jealous and find out about her hidden love for you!" She said handing him the suit. "It's a plan pick me up at eight see you then. Bye!" And then she was gone.

"Me and my big mouth" was all the poor boy could say as he stood and watched her trail of dust.

-- --

(A/n: ok that's all I think that's the longest I've ever written! Please review and as I said earlier I'll update faster now that it's summer! Thanks for reading)


End file.
